Holy Water
by haydenrocks14
Summary: While watching Ginny and Harry, Arthur remembers the past. Based on Big and Rich's Holy Water.


A/N: I was reading HP fanfiction the other day and this song started playing on my playlist. I instantly thought of Harry and Ginny considering the fact that that was the genre I was reading at the time! Also, this set somewhere between sixth and seventh year. Act like none of the events of OOTP or HPB happened! And this is probably one of the worst things I've written in my life, but oh well.

Disclaimer: HAHA! You thought this was mine? Where _have_ you been living in the past 7+ years?

HOLY WATER

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo. I use to watch her wear it well. Everything would shine wherever she would go, but looking at her now you'd never tell_

I remember the first time I held my daughter. I knew she was something special. She had the look of an angel.

When she was little, she had the fire that lights up a room. She was the apple of our eye. And every time she pulled a prank on her brothers Molly couldn't help but laugh inside and blame it on Fred and George (even though she knew perfectly well who the culprit was). She was my joy, Daddy's Little Girl. I was all she needed. She would always look at me with that look of pure adoration in her eyes.

But one day that changed. My little Spitfire met a boy. She fell in love right then and there at the age of 12. And no longer was I the only hero she had. Another one had taken my place.

--

My little girl went of to school and slowly drew away from Molly and me. All her letters were filled with news of this grand boy. But, she was lonely. And I could not see it. I could not protect her.

He did though. He went down into the Chamber for her and brought her back to me. He took my place even more. And I wanted to be furious, but I could not be. This boy needed her as much as she needed him, though he could not see it yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someone ran away with her innocence, A memory she can't get out of her head. I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying Kneeling at the edge of her bed  
_

I look out the window and see my not-so-little girl flying in the air. The look on her face breaks my heart. It is the look of a child forced to grow up. It is the look of a person who has endured deep pain and no one seems to be able to take it away. She hides the pain from the world and no one can soothe her shattered spirit. I feel like a failure. I was supposed to protect her. Take away her pain.

My Ginny has nightmares every night, yet she tells no one. She is strong, but her spirit is breaking. When will she ever be the whole person she was when she was little? _  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And she says take me away And take me farther Surround me now And hold, hold, hold me like holy water Holy water_

Her face changes rapidly into one of joy. It is half real, half put on. But only I would be able to see that.

I look and see a familiar head of black, messy hair fly up to meet her. I can see his look from here. It seems as if I was wrong. He can tell something's the matter. I see her shake her head and fly the opposite direction. She does not even want him to see her pain. He flies after her. And forces her to acknowledge his question. _  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
And unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

As she answers, he gathers her up in his arms and brings her onto his broom. The tears start falling as she breaks down to him.

I am jealous of him for being the one she finally went to, but I know there is also no one better. He is her rock and no one knows her better than him.

In the past year, they have become best friends. She has grown up since her crush on him. She is not a girl anymore, but a woman. And with a father's intuition, I know that there will be always be something between them. And I know that I will lose her completely soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------__

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

He slowly rocks her while her tears start drying. As I look at her face I see what I have waited for years to see. She is at peace. Finally, my angel is completely back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------__

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

His face shines as he looks at her and I realize the moment is here. He has woken up and seen my baby for what she is. He sees that she is the one he has been waiting for.

As he leans down to kiss her, I turn away. This is not a moment for me to share. It is between them. This is their moment.

As I turn my back, I feel magic pass over me that only true love can produce. I knew that I was correct. It was the magic of soul mates. I had tears in my eyes as I turned away. She had not been truly mine for years, but now it was complete. My little girl was a woman with the light of love in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------__

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water  



End file.
